Liquid Dreams
by Shibby
Summary: A H/C songfic to O Town's song. No flames plz


# Liquid Dreams

Disclaimer: Any stuff mentioned in this fic is either property of Warner Bros. Or O Town

A/N: This is a H/C songfic with the O Town hit Liquid Dreams. This is my first songfic and my first Harry Potter fic so please give me reviews on how to improve my Harry Potter writing. Anyways, on with the fic.Song is in _italics_

_ _

_ _

_Posters of love surrounding me, I'm lost in a world of fantasy_

_Every night she comes to me and gives me all the love I need_

_Now this hot girl, she's not your average girl_

_She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine_

_And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind_

_She's a dominatrix, super model, beauty queen_

Harry woke up, and he didn't want to. He was having a great dream about Cho. He couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed. Even though the other boys in his dormitory were all sound asleep. Ron was smiling in his sleep. Harry knew what he was dreaming about. Hermione. It had only been three weeks since they had all come back to Hogwarts and Harry and Neville were the only boys in their dormitory who didn't have a girl. Time was running out for him to express his real feeling to Cho. She only had two years left at Hogwarts and if he didn't act quickly she would find a different replacement for Cedric. He didn't know what made him do it, but he felt as if he had to find her tonight. He wouldn't wear his father's invisibility cloak because she couldn't she him unless she actually ran into him, "This is stupid," he thought as he descended the stairs, "Why would she be up wandering around at two in the morning. I just have a feeling. I know it's a risk that I might rum into Snape or Filch, but what's fifty points from Gryffindor compared to telling your dream girl how you feel." He opened the portrait hole and stepped out. As he walked down the marble staircase he kept thinking to himself, "Why would she be out at two in the morning"?

## I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child

_Just a little pinch of Madonna's wild style_

_With Janet Jackson's smile_

_Throw in a body like Jennifer's _

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

_ _

Harry walked through the dark corridors. His wand light leading the way as he passed sleeping portraits. He seemed to be the only thing awake in the whole castle. Everything was so quiet. He was quite surprised that he didn't run into Mrs. Norris or Peeves. Not soon after that his mind started to wander. He was thinking about his next defense against the dark arts with Professor-. Then he bumped into somebody, and turned around and bolted in the other direction. Then he heard a girl's voice saying, "Harry? Is that you?" Harry turned around and saw Cho looking right at him.

## Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark 

_Under Cindy C's beauty mark_

_When it comes to the test _

_Well, Tyra's the best_

_And Salma Hayek brings the rest_

_ _

_Now this hot girl she's not your average girl_

_She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine_

_And she's so fine designed to blow your mind_

_She's a dominatrix, super model, beauty queen_

"Sorry, Cho" said Harry blushing

"It's okay it's my fault. What are you doing out at two-thirty?"

"Well, to tell ya the truth" he said blushing even more, "I was looking for you"

"Strange I was lookin' for you too. There's something I need to tell you"

"I need to tell you something"

And they both said at the same time, "I think I'm in love with you" they stared at each other. They knew what they needed to do next. They leaned closer and kissed.

_ _

## I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child

## Just a little pinch of Madonna's wild style

_With Janet Jackson's smile_

_Throw in a body like Jennifer's _

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

_ _

_Looks ain't everything; she's got the sweetest personality_

_Like Halle B._

_My mamma thinks I'm lazy_

_My friends all think I'm crazy_

_But in my mind, I leave the world behind_

_Every night I dream_

_ _

_Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams_

_Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams _

_ _

When they broke apart, they could only think of one word to say, "Wow"

"I don't think I love you," said Cho, "I know I do"

"You wanna do something like this tomorrow night except earlier"

"It's a date"

"Good night, Cho"

"Good night, Harry"

As Harry walked back to his dormitory, he felt as if he were walking on air. He finally had a girlfriend. And she was the best looking girl in Hogwarts. When he climbed through the portrait hole he was singing the chorus to a song he had heard on Dudley's radio that summer.

## I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child 

## Just a little pinch of Madonna's wild style

## With Janet Jackson's smile

## Throw in a body like Jennifer 

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

_ _


End file.
